


【本马达】恶魔的羔羊

by 1900td



Category: Benmatt - Fandom
Genre: Multi, benmatt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: CP：恶魔Ben/人类Matt（少年），中世纪背景。





	1. Chapter 1

男人的手顺着背部的曲线向下，充满了暗示意味抚摸着少年的赤裸在外的肌肤，Matt站在男人的面前，虽然已经不止一次的发生关系，甚至连对方的口味和喜好都了解的一清二楚，但每一次Ben命令他脱去衣服的时候，少年依旧感到不适应。

他放缓自己的呼吸，感受男人的亲吻落在胸膛早已经愈合的伤疤，唇尖轻轻在上面摩擦，乳尖充血而挺立，Ben含住少年的敏感处，轻轻舔咬。Matt止不住发出低哑的呻吟，下半身也颤颤巍巍翘起了头。

“我爱你”Ben轻声说道，虔诚的亲吻着matt身上每一处的伤痕，这对男人来讲像是一种仪式般的存在。

Matt压抑住想要呻吟的冲动，而Ben将他牢牢固定在深色的双人大床上，居高临下望着少年，望着他的灵魂，少年脸上染上绯红，他目光躲闪又充满期待，期待着属于对方霸道的占有，仿佛只有这样matt才能确定Ben说的爱是真正的爱，又或者他只是自欺欺人。

一个人类又怎么渴求恶魔的宠爱呢？

“呀哈…Ben…”

“我亲爱的羔羊，别着急。”男人嘴角弯出弧度，金绿色的竖瞳盯着自己的漂亮的猎物，而少年心领神会将自己展现在男人面前，对他发出色情的邀请。

matt抱着Ben的脖颈，将自己微微抬起，更加迎合男人的入侵，他将自己献祭于这深渊，而不知早已落入恶魔的陷阱，从此万劫不复。而一个月之前，他们甚至都不认识彼此。

“Matt，你是被选中的，这是神的旨意。”老村长一脸道貌岸然，matt垂下眼，心里恶心的作呕。对方的手甚至在自己肩上磨蹭，甚至想抬起手抚摸少年白皙的脸庞，matt直接向后退步，果不其然老村长一脸温和笑容的脸瞬间就变阴沉，“我知道这是个艰难的选择，matt我能帮你。”他垂涎金发少年已经有一段时间，但对方像是完全不领情，野的像只狼，却让他更加心痒。

“哼，我宁愿死在你们的狗屁献祭里。”matt的态度十分强硬，他知道被选中献祭的人，是这个老不死的色鬼不敢碰的。而他早已经厌烦了对方喋喋不休的纠缠，不如去被恶魔吃掉。

“不识抬举的东西！”老村长抬手就想给matt一巴掌，但又冷静了下来。他望着少年离去的背影，发出了冷哼。小兔崽子也活不过明天，让他嚣张，一个孤儿而已。

少年打着饱嗝，这么多年以来他第一次真正吃饱，因为父母在他幼年时期意外死亡，而导致他吃百家饭长大，而村子里流传着他的父母死于诅咒，而他也是被诅咒的人。

因为不是很待见他的存在，matt也是倍受冷遇。从他开始有能力独自打猎的时候，去吃饭就没空过手，而所有的人依旧待他如同一个陌生人，一个怪胎。Matt一边胡思乱想，一边将白色的衣袍穿上，他摸着袖子，真是不错的布料，可惜了。当村里的人看到matt穿着献祭服，脸上像是要表达悲伤却又忍不住松了一口气，所有人都在庆祝这个受到诅咒的人终于要死了，少年扯出嘲讽的笑容，也许这样也不错，至少死之前吃饱穿暖。

Matt坐在简陋的抬轿里，就在他要无聊的被晃睡着的时候，轿子终于落地，直接把睡意朦胧的少年震醒。他还没来及反应，外面传出男人惊恐的惨叫声。

“啊！！！天啊！！快……”声音戛然而止，接着是物体沉重倒地的声音，matt不用想象发生了什么，因为他已经闻到了鲜血的气味，而脚步声缓缓向他的方向靠近。

“这次竟然是个金发。”男人的声音响起，matt浑身发冷，他感觉自己的身体僵硬的无法动弹，对方带着寒意的尾间挑起少年的下巴。一双金绿色的竖瞳毫不掩饰地打量着他，两人视线交缠在一起，matt已经不知道自己在想些什么，而唯一从大脑里飘过的——蛇竟然会说话！

四周的光芒像是被昏暗吞噬，而少年环顾四周，发现来时的路已经消失不见。而周围亮起的诡异蓝光照亮了他的视野。Matt发现自己现在所处的位置却像是一个宫殿般的地方，而巨大的蛇身已经将他整个缠绕，冰冷的触感让他的心瞬间就提到了嗓子眼。Matt咽了口唾沫，他小心翼翼问道“你要吃了我吗？”

魔蛇发出低哑的笑声，望着明明害怕却强硬撑着的少年，这倒是少见，平常献给他的祭品一般都吓的屁滚尿流或者蠢的不知所谓。

“啧，我可不喜欢吃人，没品味的恶魔才那么干。”

“那……以前的人？”少年忐忑的试探着问道，对方金绿的瞳孔映出他的身影，魔蛇吐着蛇信子，像是嗅着matt的气息。

“死了。”魔蛇无情的话语，这让少年寒毛竖起，像是才意识到自己面前人是个恶魔一样。而魔蛇也不想跟少年废话，他无视了少年那好无力道的挣扎将对方直接拖入了黑暗之中。

“你要带我去哪里！！？”matt试图将自己从蛇尾之中挣开，但对方的力度就像是铁锁链，再怎么挣扎都是徒劳的浪费力气。

黑色的魔蛇扭动着身体快速一路前行，它经过的地方燃起了如同之前同样的蓝色火焰，matt被缠的更紧，对方像是故意加深力度，让少年有些呼吸困难，matt大概知道对方是嫌他太吵，为了让自己受更多的折磨，只好闭紧了嘴巴。

接着他们来到了另一个房间，与其说是房间不如说是一个华丽，只有皇亲贵族才能拥有的寝殿。在另一边设有足够三个人沐浴的水池，少年的衣服直接被魔蛇拔了个精光，毫不怜惜的丢入了水池里。

“操……！”matt冷的打抖，冰冷的水迅速漫过他的脸庞，而恶魔打了个响指，水温立刻上升，飘出丝丝缕缕了的热气。少年吓得直接想从水池跑出去，却被一双手按了回去。

“洗干净，我又不吃你。”matt有些懵逼看着上半身变为人类而下半身依旧是蛇尾的男人，对方的长相是matt见过最好看的男人，深色的头发和金绿的瞳眸，五官分明而又深邃，每一点都恰到好处的。

男人显然不耐烦，直接把matt再一次按在热水里，只露出头，他手上轻轻一挥变出一把软刷，粗鲁地刷着少年的身体。而这软柔的触感让少年十分不适应，他脸色发红想要躲开，但恶魔挥手一个魔法，将少年固定住，直接动弹不得。

少年被洗的干干净净，而恶魔已经将他整个丢到了暗色的大床上，matt突然明白了接下来要发生的事情。

“等等！！……你…，我…我还没有…”

男人整个压了上来，他的蛇尾压住少年的手臂“知道那些祭品为什么会死吗？”

Matt摇头，他不想知道，也没有兴趣知道。眼下的一切都让matt明白自己无处可逃。

“因为他们灵魂太肮脏了，别让我失望，小羊羔。”男人发出低低的笑声，“献祭就是——献以纯洁的鲜血。”恶魔张开了嘴，少年看到毒蛇獠牙反射出锐利的光亮，直接刺破了他肩膀的肌肤，深入血管。

少年注意到男人身上金色的符文被红色的鲜血淹没迅速消散，而男人拔出自己的毒牙，他咦了一声，恶魔自己也没想到封印解除的同时却和少年签下了契约。他看着自己身下赤裸的少年，一种冲动蔓延到了全身。男人眯了眯眼，也不亏。

Matt打了个寒颤，男人的手指修长却覆盖着一层薄薄的鳞片，少年的还未发育的器官粉嫩躺在两腿中央，即使受到男人的抚慰也没怎么能够竖立起来。这却像是取悦了恶魔，他低下头含住了男孩的稚嫩，舌尖舔舐，而牙齿划过敏感处，让matt发出细哑的呻吟，这种快感冲击着羞耻，少年甚至觉得自己无可救药，竟然在恶魔的引诱下感到快乐。Matt惊喘着，射了出来，男人抬起头，唇上的水润的光泽却让少年感到阵阵脸红，他试图闭上眼，以为这样就能够暂时逃离这种不堪的画面。

“睁开眼，看着我，matt。”

男人命令道，而少年却乖乖听话睁开了眼，他瞪大自己蓝色的双眼，完全不知道是怎么回事。恶魔发出笑声，“现在，”他将自己冰冷的手指轻点在少年的唇上，“舔湿它，小羊羔。”

Matt脑子像是被人操控着，他张开唇，含进男人的手指，冰冷而带有蛇腥的味道冲击着味蕾，少年愤愤地想着一定是恶魔的魔法，都是他逼着他这么做的！他才不会这么淫荡。而男人恶趣味的将手指在少年口腔里慢慢打着圈，唾液随着嘴角滴落下，但恶魔并没有就此放过少年可怜的小嘴，他有逼着matt含进了四根手指，模仿着性器抽插的频率，matt眼角泛红，泪水在眼眶里直打转。

“真是个乖孩子，我会奖励乖孩子。”恶魔抽出自己的手指，转而将它们塞进了少年的肉穴，寒意的刺激让matt整个缩了起来，男人俯下身，吮吸舔咬着少年的唇舌，还没经历过情事的matt哪能赢过恶魔刻意的勾引，他整个人都如同一滩软泥，而后穴像是得到了主人的允许，热情为男人打开。壁上的皱褶咬住入侵的手指，一点一点吞入了大半。

“嗯啊……”少年在男人身下微微扭动，但却被男人镇压的更加无法动弹，对方挺立的阴茎抵在他的腹部，但matt明明感觉到自己的屁股上顶着一个，这时少年没有多想，男人的手指正好进入了四只，将他的小穴填的满满当当。“小家伙，你可真紧，我一定会好好操你的小屁股。”男人另一手拍打在少年的臀部，被蛇尾卷住的双手向上拉起，将少年变成一个跨坐在男人身上的体位，他抽出自己的手指，直接拉开少年的双腿，让肉穴直接将男人巨大的阴茎吞下。

“啊！”matt惊叫出声，太疼了，他感觉男人要将他劈成两半，肉穴被拉扯到最大的限度，他甚至闻到了鲜血的味道。然而这只是开始，matt发现对方竟然有两个，另一个依旧抵在自己的腹部，青筋爆起，显的越发粗大，少年才发现自己吞下了多么可观的东西。他吸了口气，matt深知如果不能好的配合，受罪的依旧是自己，而他还不想被一只恶魔操死在床上。

男人双手扶着他的腰，蛇尾配合着将少年抬起，又压了下去，“契约的好处在于，你不会死，我想操你多久都可以。”男人再一次将少年整个压在自己的腰上，贯穿肉穴，让少年每一处的肌肤都为自己而颤抖，matt不知道是疼痛还是过激的快感，泪水不住的低下眼眶，呻吟中带着哭腔，却引起男人更加炙热的欲望。

“我叫Ben·Affleck，小羊羔，叫我的名字。”

Matt的大脑活像一场火山爆发，一片空白，情欲将所到之处搅的一团乱麻，欲望一点一点从疼痛中爬起头，缠绕着神经与感官，甚至像是一场愉悦又痛苦的虐待。

“Ben……呀啊，唔…”少年浑身染上绯红，两人交合的地方发出噗叽噗叽的水声，肉穴像是适应了男人的尺寸，从开始的推拒到主动打开迎接着男人每一次的侵入，然而这只是开始。Ben将自己的阴茎大部分抽出，他热情的亲吻着少年，安抚着对方，“你表现的真棒，不是吗，我们接下来还有更好玩的花样，我亲爱的小羊羔。”

Matt身下感到异样，他迅速明白了男人的话语。“不行！！！太大了！！我……”少年的唇直接被男人堵了起来，分叉的蛇信子灵活地舔舐着少年的口腔，卷着他的舌头，吻的分外色情，下半身还在缓缓抽插，matt几乎要沉沦于这场与恶魔的性交之中。恶魔将自己的第二根分身慢慢塞进少年肉穴的另一边，这一次却温柔的慢慢一点一点让matt适应。

“……啊…啊哈……我不……要！”少年的抗拒就像蚂蚁那微不足道的力量，在男人面前无疑是螳臂挡车。

“小羊羔，你可真是不诚实的孩子。”Ben的右手一挥，大床的旁边出现了巨大的全身镜，matt的视线正对着紧致，甚至将两个人的羞耻姿势完完全全映入眼帘，男人的两个阴茎都插入了自己的肉穴，而镜中的自己全身粉红，带着汗津津的光泽，眼睛里慢慢都是情欲的色彩。两具肉体互相纠缠，交合的地方滴落下体液，男人每一次进出都带出白色的泡沫，少年大口喘息着，呻吟和滑腻的水声环绕着整个房间。

这场性交不知道持续了多久，matt每次醒来的时候男人依旧在自己的身体里律动，不知道是不是恶魔口中所说的契约的关系，即使下身被操的已经合不拢，但他依旧还活着，甚至感觉不到饥饿。

当matt再次醒来的时候，男人终于离开了他的身体，将少年整个抱入怀中，甚至在他的唇上落下了一个温柔的亲吻，“小羊羔，欢迎来到我的世界。”

END


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PS：恶魔能让人类怀孕，所以……，真是在前辈们的带领下一路打开新世界的大门~  
> 这一篇文我大致上借鉴了隔壁路康的《Doppelganger》，有兴趣的同学也可以在SY上看一看，因为我真的不会写孕期肉OTZ…

Matt发现自己竟然真的怀孕了，他开始出现呕吐，恶心的症状，甚至让他整个人都瘦了一圈，而罪魁祸首几乎要把脸笑成一朵花，青年半躺在男人的怀里，享受着对方的抚摸。

事情还要从几周之前说起，像是以往的性爱一样，但这一次男人多问了他一个问题。

男人不断的操弄着青年，几乎要将matt操入冰冷的墙壁里。呻吟与交合的声音纠缠在一起，在安静的夜晚之中显得十分淫靡又旖旎，金发青年搂着男人健壮的躯体，每一次律动都捅进最深处，他的双腿甚至有些难以夹紧对方的腰身。Ben像是故意在折腾matt，因体力支撑不住下滑时，男人就故意用力将自己抽送进青年的肉穴，同时这个姿势让ben进入的更深，而刺激再一次让青年无意间收紧肌肉。男人的唇吻着青年，耳鬓互相厮磨热情地相拥。

“matt宝贝，我的小甜心，小羊羔，我们来创造个孩子吧”Ben操开青年的肉壁上的皱褶，巨大的阴茎在matt体内深深埋入，在一点一点抽出，只留个鹅蛋大小的龟头卡在里面，逗弄的青年一阵阵颤抖，温热的体液被带动着流出，然而又再一次夹杂着白浊撞击进去。男人力道之大像是要将matt活活操死一样。

青年瞬间像是炸了毛的猫咪，他就该知道对方最近如此献殷倩，哼，非奸即盗。他一边喘息一边咬牙切齿，大声骂道"老子是个男人！他妈的！！不会生！臭恶魔！！"

Ben没有停下自己的动作，“你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”男人完全无视了青年的骂骂咧咧，反而当成一种情趣，他操干着matt一遍又一遍，不厌其烦问着同一个问题。

Matt彻底没了力气跟对方继续犟，快感一波又一波，几乎没有停歇，像是将他带入浪潮的顶端，在落下去的一瞬间又将他整个掀起继续攀登下一个欲望的浪尖。在最后青年终于哭着带着呻吟说道“啊哈，啊哈……女孩…唔嗯，停下……”男人得逞似的嘴角上翘，“只要你想要，我都会给你，包括——生命。”

两个人的肉体相互纠缠，Ben将自己的精液全部射入到青年身体的深处，matt感到自己的肠道一阵抽搐，甚至腹部都有些鼓起，他浑身都布满了男人的痕迹，这种从来没有过快感冲击，让他直接瘫软在Ben的怀里，视野变窄陷入了黑暗。而男人温柔亲吻他的脸颊，将青年紧紧搂住，像是一对真正热恋的爱侣享受着性爱之后的温存。

现在

金发青年不轻不重地按在自己鼓起的腹部，与恶魔媾合这一点从来都没有出现过在他曾经的世界里，而现在他做到了。

“呀…这就是你所说的……啊嗯…检查？！”

Matt光裸的被男人固定在床上，而Ben的阴茎却不断冲击着他的下体，双腿被迫整个打开，几乎要压在自己的肩膀上。青年搂紧男人宽阔的背脊，故意在男人的背上留下几道指甲印，呻吟在撞击的力度下断断续续，“…你，慢点啊哈，会伤到孩子……嗯！！”

“我可不喜欢你不专心的样子”男人故意向深处捅了捅，matt感到自己四肢百孔流过快感的电流，他在愉悦之中像是达到高潮一样微微颤抖。“不用担心，小家伙已经成型，命硬的很。”

Matt却不知为何松了口气，虽然小家伙把他折腾的够呛，但却心中微微泛起了——大概可以称之为父爱的东西，他的蓝眼睛望着男人金绿色的瞳眸，不知从哪一天开始他已经沉醉在了恶魔的陷阱里，情欲与爱意编织起来的网兜，将他整个困在里面。

“那就抓好我的腰，Ben。”青年微微眯眼，鼓起的腹部让他并不方便躺着，这一次他想换个姿势。青年与男人互换了位置，matt骑在男人的腰上，而Ben就像是顺毛，他的双手抚上伴侣的细腰，沙哑的声音里是无法掩盖的欲望“宝贝，你要什么我都给。”

Matt抓着男人的肩部缓缓摆动自己的腰身，让自己开始慢慢适应，然后他将自己臀部抬高又重重落了下去，将男人的阴茎咬的更加深入。金发青年胡乱叫着男人的名字，“Ben……Ben……啊哈…”

“你真是要杀了我，matt。”Ben无法拒绝自己伴侣的主动，对方就像一个天使，他的堕落天使，简直美丽极了，登峰造极，双眼染上了情欲的色彩却也如此纯洁，他顺着青年的上下摆动，加大了动作的幅度，每一次都要将自己的整根操进matt那紧致又温软的肉穴，壁上的肌肉缩紧，又再一次随着侵入而打开。两个人交合的地方到处都是体液，将青年的臀部整个润湿，安静的夜晚又再一次被这火热的情事所打破。

Matt醒过来的时候发现自己十分少女的被Ben搂在怀里，肌肤赤裸相贴，而男人的手搭在他的腹部，像是安抚着青年，同时也安抚着里面的孩子。青年望着男人的睡颜，嘴角却不自觉上翘，matt又习惯的找着一个舒服的角度，再一次在男人的怀里沉沉入睡。男人像是享受的叹了口气，“You belong to me，我的小羊羔。”

END


End file.
